If Only Bingley Knew
by ForeverJimmyBTC
Summary: Jane is taken ill in the Bingley household, yet there is only one man she wishes to see at this late hour. Will confessions be made or hearts be broken?


It is a disguise most perceived by reputable society that a woman must not dare speak out of turn, must simply remain another handsome face in a crowd of handsome ladies. With the oldest Bennet daughter, this is very much not the case. Jane Bennet was most certainly a handsome lady, the handsomest in the eyes of Mr Bingley. Conversely, she was a lady who would part herself from the opinion of society, if only to deliver her opinion to those who did not ask for it. It was on such occasions that Ms Bennet discovered herself at the forefront of everyone's admirations, as her opinion was generally considered a favoured one. Yet, Jane still felt as though her connotation was not supposed in the way she wished.

It is generally acknowledged that a woman who would not cease conversation was not a person one wished to associate with. Unlike Mrs Bennet, Jane was a socially-educated lady and knew when the appropriate time to cease conversation was. She, appreciatively, recognised how to sieve her judgements before proceeding to communicate, and was commended for this gift that all but one from the Bennet family, Elizabeth, seemed to possess. Jane often reflected on these opinions, though she may not address them to others, and regarded herself to be of a rather reputable nature.

This is how Ms Bennet found herself on a simple evening, laying on an exquisite bed within the household of the Bingley's. Never in her wildest dreams did Jane imagine a condition where she would be in the presence of a man she considered highly promising, yet not able to attend to his side as she was horridly ill. She assumed she would be unaccompanied all evening, as it was well past tea, but how she was mistaken. A slight knock came from outside the room Jane situated, and the person she least expected, but most wanted to see, entered.

"Ms Bennet, I am hoping you are fine?" Mr Bingley asked. He came on the pretence that he was ordered to replenish her water pitcher, yet all in the room knew that was not the exact circumstance.

"I am as unwell as I stood this morning – However, that was much less than I remained yesterday," replied Jane, whilst Bingley exchanged the water. He looked up from the pitcher and found himself staring directly into her heavenly eyes.

"Such a shame. I so hoped you would be able to attend to my company for a light drink this evening. Yet, as I and all can see, that is certainly not going to happen." Mr Bingley was unsure what to say to Jane, as he was much too preoccupied with the sight that was her stunning eyes. He felt he had offended her by not inspecting on her earlier, and for that he was most aggrieved.

"My dear Mr Bingley, if I were well, which I am not, I would have made my own approach to the company you keep. I now think it is best that you return to your friends so they do not come by the idea that you are abandoning them," Jane said, feeling incredibly foolish at her dismissive tone.

"If that is your wish, Ms Bennet, for I would not –"

However, Bingley's words were severed by Jane's protests. "No, Mr Bingley. If you wish to stay, please do. I was only concerned that your party may perceive you to be bored within their presence."

Jane could not have foretold the effect her words had on Mr Bingley, but she could see the concern gradually spreading across his face. He proceeded to explain to Ms Bennet that his only concern was for her, and not the material gains of his fellow companions.

"But Mr Bingley, is it not your societal duty to remain with your friends in the rooms below?" asked Jane, innocently but with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Not when such a handsome girl situates the rooms above," said Bingley, blushing under Jane's gaze. Jane too blushed at this comment, for she had never been called handsome by a young man of such excellent devices. As silence fell upon them, Jane began to understand the enormity of her sentiments for such a fine specimen. Yet Bingley was thinking entirely different thoughts.

"Ms Bennet, are you to be married? That is to say, are you betrothed? I do not wish to intrude onto your private affairs, but I only ask out of the goodness of my heart. In another matter, my sister was interested to know." Both Jane and Bingley knew that he was lying through his teeth, yet neither was ever going to let the other know of their understanding.

"I am not, Mr Bingley. For if I was, I would most likely not be here," Jane said. Mr Bingley sighed in great relief until, "However, I do see myself with someone. Someone of a high quality, a gentle man, a handsome man who is most kind to me. Yet, I felt he was distant, but having only just realised he most certainly is not."

Bingley's heart dropped to his stomach and he turned from Jane to hide his shame. There was a man who Jane sought after, and that man was not him. High quality, gentle, handsome? These were qualities Bingley never thought himself of and, because of his modesty, he believed Jane to be after another. He began to take long slow steps away from Jane and towards the large door that led into the hallway.

As he reached the door handle, still looking away from the only person in the room, he spoke, "Whoever he may be, he is a lucky man to have caught the attention of such a beauty," and left the room.


End file.
